


【哈德】巧合与误会构成我爱你

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: Summary：一切都是巧克力小曲奇先开始的……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	【哈德】巧合与误会构成我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 十分OOC  
> 阅读愉快！！

“嘿德拉科·马尔福！别再生气了！听着我很抱歉我吃掉了家里最后的一盒曲奇！”黑发青年在被魔法驱使的扫帚赶出公寓后，拍打着奶白色的木门大喊着。  
与此同时，三件事情在这一刻发生了。对面一脸没睡醒的棕发女孩儿猛的拽开了她的公寓门，其力道大得像是要把她的门从它该在的位置上给卸下来似的；喝完下午茶的楼下住户玛格丽特夫人哼着八十年代的老调子写下了今天要寄出服装的详细寄单，不过她没有发现她理所当然在纸上写了德拉科·马尔福这个名字；哈利如愿以偿得到了他的回应——玻璃摔碎在墙上的声音。  
“和老婆吵架了？”棕发女孩儿打了个哈欠，抱臂倚在门框上。  
“呃事实上是男朋友……”哈利尴尬的耙了耙他凌乱的黑发。  
女孩儿锐利的瞟到因哈利的动作而露出的闪电形伤疤，试问这个世界上还有谁会有这个标志呢？“哦老天呸梅林、哈利·波特！”  
哈利无奈的叹了口气，他在心里安慰自己以后成了傲罗这种语无伦次的情况多的是，他必须学会接受。  
“对就是我，打败伏地魔的那位，有什么事吗？”哈利强迫自己摆出一个微笑。  
“这么说昨天搬来这儿的是你们了？！梅林的吊带袜啊！我简直在做梦！”女孩儿露出和她脸上的黑眼圈很不相衬的，可以说得上是狂喜的表情，“所以我们将要一起解决你和你的男朋友住在这栋公寓后的第一次吵架了！？”  
哈利敏锐的捕捉到了“我们”这个字眼，“抱歉，这只是小问——”  
“哦对了哈利·波特先生，我叫……”一阵尖锐的暴鸣声从不算高的天花板上传来。  
他早该知道房屋中介说的这里住的都是才华横溢的天才是什么意思了，不过出于礼貌，哈利还是问道：“你叫什么？”  
“@&#%...！”这次是坩埚爆炸的声音。  
“什么？？”哈利耸耸肩，尽管女孩儿看上去已经说的很激动了，但他还是没有听清。  
“贝拉·贝卡——！！”响彻整个公寓的女生尖叫。  
现在有三个人捕获了这个消息：因为某个粗神经突然停止道歉而狐疑的把耳朵贴在门上打探的、哈利·波特的同居男友德拉科·马尔福；惬意的哼着歌，放飞了两只需要工作的猫头鹰自始至终都没有发现人名完全弄错了的玛格丽特夫人；还有，魔法界的大英雄，哈利·波特，当然了。  
“是的，贝卡小姐，很高兴见到你。”哈利的声音隔着门窜进德拉科窃听的耳朵里。所以这就是波特执意住在这里的理由么！因为一个女人！  
德拉科有些气愤，他的手情不自禁的开始上下刮着门板。  
门另一边的声音由此变得模模糊糊的，德拉科烦躁的用飞来咒召来伸缩耳。  
“那么，说真的波特先生，我认为这件事你需要顺其自然，毕竟未来还有很长的一段路要走呢。”是啊，把自己的男朋友气跑可是件力气活。德拉科咬了下嘴唇。  
“也许吧，而且我认为他现在不会高兴看到我。”对极了，他也同样不会高兴看到勾引你的小妖精的。德拉科翻了个白眼。  
“要不进来坐坐？我们可以想一下接下来的计划。”什么，这个女人这么快就想把我挤开了！  
“谢谢你愿意帮我出主意，贝卡小姐。”德拉科恼怒的直视着门板，他焦灼的目光仿佛能在门上灼出一个洞。如果他真的能破出一个小洞，那么他将看到哈利手上拿着的银色戒指。  
他真的答应了？！  
德拉科围着地板上的玻璃碎片来回踱步，他的脑子里窜过种种最近哈利笨手笨脚的画面。这一切都有了一个合理的解释，而他得出的结论简直是砰的一下炸开了他的脑袋里。  
砰？  
德拉科转头看向窗外，有只抓着包裹的猫头鹰在不停的拍打紧闭着窗户。  
他愣了一下，随后想起了他上个月在邮购杂志上定制了一件纯黑斗篷。德拉科打开窗户，让那只褐色大猫头鹰进来。  
猫头鹰扇动翅膀，飞到了餐厅的操作台上。它放下了包裹后并没有立刻飞走，德拉科发现它有些气喘吁吁的。  
“你可真是努力啊，不是吗小胖子？”在知道自己要被甩了的德拉科没好气的召来猫头鹰粮，抓了一把放在它面前。  
玛格丽特夫人的猫头鹰幽幽的把它的脑袋直直的转了四十五度，同时抬高了一点点好直视说话的金发人类。  
德拉科被它盯得有些发毛，他快速的把手伸向包裹，带着包裹走进卧室。  
楼上又传来一阵巨响，贝卡的话隔着一个走廊外加一扇门的距离穿进了德拉科的耳中。“#&%@...出去走走……！”  
他们这么快就要开始第一次约会了吗！德拉科瞪大了眼睛，倒抽了一口气，他决定披上刚到的不引人注目的斗篷来把波特和那个不知恬耻的小妖精给抓个现行……  
德拉科惊讶的看着床上的那一层薄薄的布，那显然不是他的斗篷。哦梅林，他们给我寄了一条见鬼的裙子！这到底什么毛病！斗篷和连衣裙全身上下没一个字母是相同的！  
他堪堪忍住想用魔杖给做衣服的玛格丽特夫人一个视野清晰咒的念头，然后兴奋的想到哈利那个大巨怪怎么会想到他的男朋友会打扮成姑娘跟着他呢？  
愉快的换好后，仿佛是商量好似的，波特他们也准备出门了。而那只猫头鹰也像是串通好了，张开翅膀，轻巧的站到了德拉科现在裸露在空气中的白皙右肩。  
“嘿小胖鸟，你应该回去了！”德拉科着急的挥挥手，想驱赶猫头鹰。  
褐色的小家伙歪了歪脑袋，在听到小胖鸟这个词后不轻不重的蹬了德拉科的肩膀一下，发出不赞同的叫声。  
“我知道了，对不起说你胖啦！快点儿飞走吧！”猫头鹰纹丝不动，甚至还转头看向别处。随着走廊的脚步声渐渐走远，德拉科无奈的快速开门跟上，期间他还挨了肩上受惊的小肥鸟一肘子。  
收拾好满屋子衣服的贝卡注视着窗外的金发人儿，她对自己手中的黑色斗篷笑了笑，“这可真是巧了。不过这件也挺好看的……”

一名金发美女走在铺撒着暖黄色阳光的午后大道上，她长长的淡金色发丝随其动作在腰间漫舞，配上她奶白色的肌肤，不禁让人联想到林间精灵。她穿着露肩的宽袖长裙，下摆采用了不规则的设计，凸显修长身形。裙子整体呈淡蓝色渐变，在温煦微风的轻拂下，宛如蓝色妖姬，走近似乎还能闻到花香。  
路上不时有人驻足，也许是看这名性感尤物，也许是看她肩膀上的猫头鹰。  
德拉科跟在哈利身后，保持着十米远的距离，他并不是那么担心被发现，而让他感到奇怪的是那个叫贝卡的女人没有出来。也许他们是错开出发了，德拉科撇撇嘴，居然还想骗过我。  
哈利若无其事的走进了街角的一座甜品店，他的嘴角勾起一丝微笑。德拉科有些疑惑，他不知道哈利什么时候也喜欢吃甜点了，难道是那个小妖精喜欢？  
德拉科藏到哈利斜对桌上的绿植后，继续监视着点了一杯咖啡的出轨男友。  
“你好小姐，这是那边的先生请您的提拉米苏，他说他叫维克托。”服务员托着餐盘走了过来。  
德拉科下意识的转头，他留了好久的金发长发也在空气中划了个圈，肩上的猫头鹰好奇的伸长脑袋张望。一名棕色卷发的、看上去像是来自意大利的大男孩儿兴冲冲的对他招了招手。  
不知是不是他的错觉，他觉得自己刚才瞥到波特拿咖啡的手猛的一颤，刚喝下去的咖啡看上去也像是要喷出来了似的。  
“知道吗？你踩着阳光走来的样子让我想到了天使！”维克托径直坐在了德拉科的对面，阻断了他打探的视线。  
“谢谢，”听惯了赞美之词的德拉科脱口而出一句道谢，他依旧不死心的换着角度瞄着男孩身后想看到波特。在意识到自己说了什么之后，他气得想揍自己一拳，我居然和麻瓜说谢谢！这都是波特的错！  
棕发男孩儿在听到德拉科的声音后咳嗽了一下，“这儿的咖啡也不错呢，想来杯卡布奇诺吗？”  
跟德拉科相隔不远的哈利险些捏碎陶瓷杯，那家伙怎么回事儿！德拉科应该不会单纯到识别不出来他在搭讪吧？  
一阵他曾经疯狂的用甜食讨好德拉科的记忆滑过哈利的脑子，他焦虑的抓了抓头发，如果不是这个，他们现在可能还在维持着曾经的死对头关系。  
他挫败的重重叹了口气，一旁送餐的服务员怪异的看了他一眼。  
哈利站起身，决定帮助德拉科甩掉他，于是他走出了甜品店。  
德拉科则将打探的目光转移到维克托身上，他想问问这个维克托，究竟是什么支持着他在明白自己不是女孩儿的情况下坚持搭话的。“嗯，麻瓜小孩儿，为什么你——嘿别拍我！”  
德拉科气愤的瞪着突然不安分的小肥鸟，而它褐色的小脑袋朝某个空座位伸了伸。  
德拉科惊慌的意识到哈利不知何时离开了，他刷的起身，“抱歉麻瓜，我要走了，再见。”  
“我们一起走吧，我还不知道你名字呢。”维克托选择性的无视掉德拉科的奇怪举止，他跟在他的后面，走出了甜品店。  
德拉科焦急的看着人来人往的街道，他快步向前走去。  
维克托见德拉科还没有回答他的问题，同时还有要跑开的迹象，于是他急忙拉住他纤细的手臂。  
“小鬼，自个儿玩去吧，我还要跟踪——”哦梅林、波特！德拉科为了不让自己说出这个名字来，生生咬住自己的舌尖，他疼的快流眼泪了。  
“你在跟谁？”维克托无视德拉科甩手的动作，继续拉着。  
“需要帮忙？”黑发青年迎面走来，他直直对上维克托的碧蓝色眼睛。棕发男孩儿目光涣散的看着他，紧紧握住德拉科的手也松开了。  
“你对他做了什么？”德拉科好奇的打量着像个木头一样站着的维克托，撩了一下遮住眼睛的长发。他在心里暗暗松了口气，虽然撞到了哈利，不过他看上去并没有认出他的样子。  
“呃，一忘皆空？”哈利看向德拉科，他对他全身上下都充满了疑问，但现在还不是时候问。  
“那是什么？”德拉科决定把自己装成一个不会魔法的麻瓜，毕竟一个巫师被麻瓜缠住还束手无策实在是太令他感到羞辱了。  
“我偷偷告诉你，”突然明白自己男友在装普通人的哈利凑近他的脖子，“其实我是巫师，这个咒语可以让他忘记刚才发生的事。”他满意的看着自己炙热的呼吸使德拉科的耳朵变成粉嫩嫩的。  
“我妈妈不让我和巫师玩儿。”德拉科快速向后退以远离哈利，他完全不知道自己在说什么。  
“那可真是可惜，”哈利努力摆出一个遗憾的表情，他控制着不让自己笑出来，害羞的德拉科说话实在是太好玩了。  
“这个麻瓜咳——男孩儿怎么办？”德拉科通红着脸，生硬的转移话题。  
“五分钟之后他就会什么事儿也没有的继续自己平淡无奇的人生了。”哈利冷冷的看向不动的男孩儿，他绝对不允许德拉科的身影永远印刻在一个陌生人的记忆中。他是属于他的，绝不允许被分享。  
“想在周围逛逛吗？”哈利的语气不容置疑。  
“唔……嗯……”德拉科跟在他的后面，他被哈利生硬的态度给吓到了。  
“你的鸟是怎么回事儿？”哈利问道，他可不认为德拉科在生气之余还有闲情雅致去买猫头鹰。  
“我养的。”德拉科立马回答，尽管他是因为说这只猫头鹰胖才被缠上的，不过反正现在他是个麻瓜那就随便编吧。  
“那它伙食还真不错。”哈利笑了笑。  
之前一直没什么存在感的玛格丽特夫人的猫头鹰突然发出咕的一声，张开翅膀，稳稳的降落到哈利头顶上。  
“哈，你这是变相说它胖！”德拉科幸灾乐祸的看着哈利。  
“你的猫头鹰真有个性不是吗？”哈利无奈的放任那只棕色小胖鸟窝在他头上。现在他终于知道它是怎么来的了，而德拉科的心情也终于变好了。  
他们一前一后的走在午后的大街上，周围人不算多，但哈利不经意间透过服装店橱窗的倒影瞥到德拉科被人刻意的擦身而过。哈利皱了皱眉，停了下来。  
还在想着哈利会不会带他去看叫贝卡的小妖精的德拉科猝不及防的撞上哈利的后背。“你干吗！”他揉了揉发红的鼻子。  
“抱歉，”哈利伸出手，德拉科忽然发现他头上的小胖鸟闭上眼睛开始打盹儿了。“只是你牵着我走会更好哦。”  
德拉科被哈利热切的眼神弄的浑身不在，他看向别处，闷声说道：“小心你女朋友吃醋。”  
“你怎么知道我有女朋友？”哈利好笑的拉过德拉科迟迟没有伸出的手。  
“那难道还能是叫贝卡的男朋友吗？”德拉科生气的瞪着他。  
“那你还真猜错了，”哈利拉着德拉科向前走，“我的男朋友叫德拉科·马尔福。”  
“我看是你想以后的前男友才对。”德拉科小声咕哝。  
哈利假装没有听到这句话，他现在还有很多话想从德拉科嘴里套出来，现在不能马上解释清楚。  
自林间吹来的清风轻柔的拂过德拉科纷飞的淡金色长发，哈利看着他在金黄色的阳光下闪闪发光的如金子般的小脑袋，视线不小心往下滑黏在了他像雪一样白的肩膀上，下体猛的一颤，攥着的德拉科的手似乎也有些滚烫。  
他脱下自己的外套披在德拉科的身上，不自在的说：“一个人在外面就不要穿的这么暴露了。”他叹了口气，默默向前走，现在还不是办事儿的时候……  
德拉科红了脸，他这才发现自己除了那件蓝色裙子就只有内衣了。一种类似光裸的感觉袭遍全身，而哈利的大衣简直像是屏障一般让他有安全感。他加快了脚步追上他，像以前和哈利出门一样，继续把手放进哈利的手心里。  
哈利只觉一股火在他身体里面烧，他晃了晃脑袋，想把那个还没成形的念头给晃出去。“对了，我刚才遇见你的时候，你说你在跟踪人，那么，跟踪谁呢？”哈利强迫自己转移注意力。  
“我出轨的男朋友，”还在生闷气的德拉科不假思索的说道，有生以来，德拉科第一次这么想用时空转换器穿越回去掐死上一秒的自己。  
“所以你这身打扮是？”这个困扰了哈利很久的问题终于被他问了出来。  
“因为他那么蠢，肯定猜不到我会这个样子跟在他后面……”德拉科自暴自弃的说着，至少哈利还把他当做一个和巫师世界没有半毛钱关系的普通麻瓜。  
“那你的男朋友可是过分啊，放着这么可爱的小猫咪不要。”哈利顺着德拉科的话往下说。  
小猫咪？德拉科心里一颤，那是哈利只称呼他的！他就这么随便的拿来放到一个自己都不认识的来路不明的麻瓜身上！  
“他就是傻！还粗神经……脑子又不好使，总是无端对别人好，让我一个人在那里烦……”德拉科越说越生气，“唔，还有，哪有人会让一个有起床气的刚午睡醒的男朋友知道他接下来要享用的下午茶已经进了别人的肚子里的！”  
“他真是笨蛋不是么？”哈利听着德拉科的抱怨，“下次如果我遇上，就帮你揍他。”  
“你不能揍他的，你把他打坏了我要心疼的。”德拉科认真的说道。他当然知道哈利不能自己揍自己，可是他就是要较真。  
“为什么不？”哈利有些好奇，“他那么坏，听你说还想甩了你……”  
“因为我最喜欢他了，虽然他全身上下都是缺点，现在还被小妖精勾走了魂，”德拉科难过的吸了吸鼻子，“不过我会把他拉回来的。如果他真的不要我了……我……我就……”一滴泪珠在德拉科的银灰色眼睛里打转。  
“哦，德拉科，我很抱歉。”哈利装不下去了，他抱住德拉科。  
“你叫我什么？！”德拉科挣扎着从哈利的胸膛里抬起头。  
“呃，我可爱的男朋友？”哈利不确定的说。  
“你、一开始就、我、知道？？”德拉科惊讶的说不出一句完整的话来。  
“事实上，我知道你会跟着我。”哈利决定把一切都说清楚，他男朋友在想什么他大致都了解了。  
哦梅林，德拉科可真是可爱，一个人在那里自己吓自己的想着三角大戏……哈利已经迫不及待的想让德拉科知道自己有多爱他了。  
“为什么？”德拉科尴尬的把脸重新埋进哈利的胸膛，仿佛这样他就可以消失掉似的。  
哈利扶着德拉科的肩膀，擦掉那一滴流出来的眼泪，他祖母绿的眼睛对上银灰色的。  
*  
“你想求婚？”贝卡打量着他。  
“你怎么知道的？！”哈利惊讶的问。  
“因为你口袋里有个小盒子，再加上你们还是情侣以及一点小直觉，毕竟我做婚礼策划师兼私家侦探已经很久了。”哈利忽然发现装着戒指的盒子不知何时露了出来。“那么，说真的波特先生，我认为这件事你需要顺其自然，毕竟未来还有很长的一段路要走呢。”  
“也许吧，而且我认为他现在不会高兴看到我。”哈利沮丧的说。  
“要不进来坐坐？我们可以想一下接下来的计划。”贝卡亲切的笑了笑。  
“谢谢你愿意帮我出主意，贝卡小姐。”哈利跟着贝卡来到了客厅，坐在了唯一没有散落着衣服的米色沙发上。  
“老实说，波特先生，我认为你的未来丈夫十有八九可能已经听到了这个消息。”贝卡开始收拾满屋子的衣服。  
“是因为盒子露了出来？”哈利问道。  
“愤怒中的人可能不会在乎这些小细节，主要是这里，”她敲了敲墙壁，“隔音不太好哦。”  
“那我求婚不就没有惊喜感了吗！？”哈利又想到了之前的噪音，他准备回去就给公寓施加蔽音咒。  
“那只是我说的一种可能，毕竟从刚才开始他砸东西的声音完全没有发出来过。”贝卡在地上捡起了一件白衬衫，“但是还有机会，他肯定还在生气，并不在意这个。”  
“他绝对会独自在那里生闷气。”哈利推了推眼镜。  
“那就好办多了，只要你装出出去走走的样子，他肯定会怀疑的跟着出去！你先若无其事的带领着他去他最喜欢的地方消消气，再四处逛逛，”贝卡的眼睛闪出明亮的光芒，“最后就可以领他到这儿的广场求婚了！相信我，你们这情况我听了好多个版本的解决方法！”  
“谢啦，贝卡小姐。”哈利激动的上前晃了晃她拿满了衣服的手，结果衣服洒了一地。  
*

“就这样？”被拉着看完一段记忆的德拉科还有些晕乎乎的。  
“是啊，”哈利吻了吻他的额头，“你这个爱胡思乱想的小笨蛋。”  
“那我这样，在你看来不是很好笑吗……”德拉科害羞的把脸贴在哈利的脖颈上，林间的风吹落了他披着的外套。  
“当然不会，”哈利一只手环抱着德拉科的腰，另一只手顺着冰冰凉凉的布料向下滑到他的大腿内侧，“我们可从来没有在你穿着裙子的时候做过啊。”哈利刻意用他最性感的声音说到。  
“有人……”德拉科脸红的不行。  
“那可真是奇怪呢，”哈利的手开始在德拉科身上四处游走，“毕竟我早就带你来到了中心广场的树林。”  
“那你的求婚呢？”德拉科眨眨眼。  
“下次好好准备了先。”哈利的手指穿插进德拉科的发丝里，他深深的吻住了他。  
德拉科被这突如其来的举动弄得有些喘不上来气，他死命的撇过头，大口大口的呼吸着。  
“sweetie,你不能这么对我，”哈利把德拉科压在了树干上，“你这身装扮可把我撩拨的硬的不行呢。”他舐咬着他裸露在空气中的脖子，在上面留下了好多个印子。他不准德拉科用魔法遮住他，他要让别人都知道德拉科·马尔福是属于哈利·波特的。  
德拉科仰着头好方便哈利的动作，他抓着哈利的黑发，几声甜腻的呻吟从他嘴里泄出来。  
“不要……唔……在外面，”德拉科气息不稳的说，“树硌……得我……难受。”  
“那你贴着我吧。”哈利一只手揽住德拉科的腰，另一只手托住他的臀部。德拉科配合的跳上来，双腿紧紧夹住哈利精瘦的腰。  
哈利在德拉科的后背摸索着，五指穿梭在长发间，他终于找到了脱下长裙的拉链。  
“你不能脱！”德拉科扭动着上半身。  
“为什么不能？”哈利用残存的理智问道。  
“一个马尔福怎么能在外面光着身子，”德拉科理所当然的说。  
“可是，baby,我想品尝更多的你，”哈利和德拉科交换了一个冗长的吻。“要不你自己把裙子拉上去？”  
德拉科犹豫的看着哈利沾满情欲的眼睛，“好吧……”  
哈利毫不犹豫的咬向德拉科胸前的那点嫣红，舌头重重的舔过他的乳头。“唔……”德拉科克制着不让自己呻吟的很大声，他仍旧害怕树林里有人。  
“叫出来，”哈利在德拉科的胸上留下一个咬痕，“我想听。”  
“啊！”德拉科因哈利自顾自的将手指塞进他的后穴而短促的叫了一声，“你混蛋！”  
“只对你，小猫咪。”哈利又加入了第二根。  
德拉科情不自禁的弓起身，他收紧了交叉着的双腿。  
“放松，”哈利拍了拍德拉科的后背，急不可耐的加入了第三根手指来扩张。  
德拉科难耐的背部摩擦着粗糙的树干，“哈利……我……唔……想要……啊进来。”  
哈利没有回答，他心急火燎的解开皮带，脱下裤子，释放出他的性器，猛的塞进德拉科的屁股里。  
“嗯啊！”德拉科呻吟着。  
哈利掐着德拉科的细腰开始了抽动，“德拉科，我的德拉科……”  
他托住德拉科抵着树，快速的穿插。  
“我爱你。”汩汩精液喷射进德拉科的体内。  
在漫长的寂静里，只有两人大喘着气的声音，他们深陷在极乐中。  
德拉科轻轻吻了吻哈利的唇，“我也爱你。”  
Fin.  
小剧场1  
当哈利把德拉科清理干净后，两人幻影移形回公寓的一楼后，德拉科像是想到了什么的说到：“那只大肥猫头鹰呢？？”  
“飞走了？”哈利推了推眼镜。  
“什么时候？你头上突然之间轻了那么多你都没感觉？？”德拉科难以置信的说。  
“darling，”哈利搂住金发人儿，“你真想让那只鸟来观赏我们亲热？”  
“变态！”德拉科红着脸，不轻不重的锤了哈利的胸膛一下。  
在好几天以后，德拉科终于得知本来应该给他寄斗篷的玛格丽特夫人就住在他楼下，不过因为没有退货的必要，他也从未去打扰过她。  
当然了，德拉科从杂志上一眼相中这位夫人给他做斗篷，绝对不是因为他喜欢吃玛格丽特饼干。  
德拉科：真的不是！！！  
哈利：饼干烤好了！  
德拉科：来啦！  
小剧场2  
德拉科：哈利，我们搬家吧，我不要和你住在这里了。  
哈利：你当初不是很喜欢这里吗？  
德拉科：我什么时候说喜欢这里了？不是你硬要住这儿吗？！  
哈利：那天和你来看房子时，你不是很高兴东走走西转转吗？买房子时虽然你没那么高兴，不过我以为你是心里偷着乐……  
德拉科：你这个笨蛋！


End file.
